


一日为师，终身为夫 106

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	一日为师，终身为夫 106

不可描述的声音一下子充斥了整个客厅，鸣人正面对着电视机，两具白花花的男|性|身体极具视觉冲击力，他差点打翻手里的酒杯。

佐助不理目瞪口呆的鸣人，又从裤袋里拿出一盒套子，漆黑的眼睛里有那么点期待，“咳，今晚洞房？”

“……”

鸣人呆滞的转头，佐助已经走到楼梯上了，他忙道，“你干什么去？”

“洗澡。”

“呃……”鸣人不再看他，又瞅瞅电视机里正酣畅淋漓的两个人，心跳如擂鼓。他还有点直男，以前看过的视频都是男女向，突然接触这类动作片，只觉得浑身不自在。又想着男人做的时候是那个部位，条件反射的排斥。以及……他和佐助谁上谁下呢？他肯定不想被压，佐助应该也一样，那么……如果和佐助真的动起手来，鸣人有把握佐助压制不了他，但他也别想顺利制服佐助。两个男人做这档子事，只要有一方不配合都会鸡飞蛋打。

越想越糟心，鸣人关了电视，同手同脚上了楼走到卫生间门口，听着里面的水流声，紧张的咽着口水。

佐助看到他的身影，一把拉开门，“怎么，等不及了？”

卫生间里热气弥漫，花洒喷出的温水沿着佐助湿漉漉的头发一路向下，脸颊，脖子，前胸，腰腹，然后是……鸣人看着尚未出浴赤身裸体的佐助，以及他那个已经半立的小兄弟，脑子里轰的一声。

佐助把湿发捋到脑后，向前走了几步拉住鸣人的手，将他拽进了卫生间里，“一起洗吧。”

鸣人被热气蒸的头脑发胀，回过神来衣服已经被佐助扒得差不多了。温热的水流冲刷着他的胸部，鸣人一个激灵，这才发现佐助已经把花洒拿在了手里，正对着他的身体冲洗着。

“水温如何？”

“……挺好。”

佐助一手拿着花洒，另一只手摸上鸣人的腰，感受着那里的弧度，“我没什么经验，但那个碟子我反复看了很多遍，所以……”

“佐助，你……你能接受那个地方吗。”鸣人有些难以启齿，“你就不怕捅出点什么来？”

“……”

佐助动作一滞，“排便正常的话，是不会有这种情况的，你早上不是刚蹲了大号。”

鸣人捂脸，“我果然还是接受不了你、你……这么说的话你早上也蹲了，还是我来上你吧。”

佐助挑眉，手掌下移，徘徊在鸣人的臀部，对那里的挺翘和弹性爱不释手。鸣人向旁边躲了躲，佐助就蹲下身体，脸对着他的小兄弟，一口含了进去。

“唔！”突然被温暖的口腔包裹住，鸣人腿一软差点坐下去。

佐助将鸣人那物含下去又吐出来，满意地看到小东西精神抖擞起来，“身体还挺诚实的。”

鸣人低头，看着佐助形状姣好的红唇贴在自己肿胀变大的物什上，脑子里立刻什么顾忌都没有了。

情欲，愈加高涨的情欲。

他闭着眼睛喘息，两手捧住佐助的脸颊，又慢慢上移，手指嵌入他的湿发里。

佐助忍着巨物塞入口腔的不适感，根据鸣人的呼吸节奏调整着角度、深度和速度，他动作温柔而体贴。鸣人呜咽几声，在最后关头推开佐助释放出来，失了神的大口呼吸着。

然而腥膻的液体还是溅到了佐助脸上，他抬手抹去，拿起花洒冲了冲二人的身体，又漱了漱口，跟着抱住鸣人，让两具湿热的身体紧紧贴在一起。他亲吻吮吸鸣人的耳朵，耳后的皮肤，脖子，以及肩膀，双手在他身上游走，感受着鸣人结实却并不夸张的、恰到好处的肌肉。他在心里赞叹，又忍不住捏了捏鸣人的屁股。

干柴烈火。

TBC


End file.
